


Round One To Round Two

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [262]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Earnest Tony Stark, Embarrassed Pepper Potts, F/M, First Time, Morning After, POV Pepper Potts, Pillow Talk, Surprise Kissing, Texts From Last Night, Tony Stark Has A Heart, impressed Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Some pillow talk after Pepper and Tony's first time together.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: In So Few Words [262]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Round One To Round Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Answering a Texts From Last Night prompt from **Dreamin** [ _(661): I’ve gotta be honest, I didn’t expect to have sex. I didn’t shave... anything. You couldn’t have been impressed._ ]

The sheets on the bed were gathered up around them, and Pepper yawned before snuggling into Tony. This was all unexpected. _Really_ unexpected, and she was just thankful she was on birth control because she had the feeling mindblowing sex was going to happen on a regular basis. But tonight, after their first time, she was contented and sleepy and also just waiting for Tony to kick her out of bed.

Or worse, tomorrow she’d wake up and he was gone.

“That was amazing,” he said, dropping a kiss onto her shoulder before pulling her close. “Pep, did you study tantric sex? You had to have, your stamina is amazing.”

She chuckled and then turned to face him. “No, but it’s due to you, too.” She then burrowed her head under his chin. “I’ve gotta be honest, I didn’t expect to have sex. I didn’t shave... anything. You couldn’t have been impressed.”

“No, I was impressed. Beyond impressed. My mind is blown. Why didn’t we do this earlier?”

“Because you were my boss?” Pepper said. “Or...something like that.”

“Hey, look at me,” he said, and she pulled herself out of the position to look right into his eyes. “Don’t think things will get weird, okay? I don’t want things to get weird. I want you to stay here all night, and then in the morning I want to surprise you with some breakfast in bed and maybe we can cancel a few meetings and try this again.” He looked so sincere and earnest that she cut off anything else he was going to say with a kiss, one that soon turned into a more hungry, carnal kiss.

Maybe round two would happen sooner rather than later...


End file.
